


Halloween Party

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Eleanor is hosting a halloween party! All the new students were invited!
Series: Fae Deck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> 994bts + 2chocolates for every character who attended

The house is the last student housing unit at the end of the cul-de-sac. The outside has faux cobwebs and gravestones, a statue of a mummy holding a big candy bowl for anyone who felt like grabbing one.

Eleanor had spent all week cleaning the house and decorating it. Her roommates, Shenzi and Jasper, had seemed somewhere between excited and absent, helping when she called and leaving her to it otherwise. This was just how she got about things, after all. Parties, homework, mock trials... she was one track minded right when she needed to be.

And tonight, with colorful lights in every inch of the downstairs, immaculate decorations that crept the line between spooky, silly,, and scary, she was finishing up the snack table. Just one last touch.

There were drinks of every sort, bags of chips and pretzels and a stack of pizzas, two pumpkin pies, a bowl of punch, and a fruit cheese and cracker array inside a plastic skeleton. And of course, candy bowls hidden through the house. She wiped her hands on a napkin and glanced around, hit a remote to start the music, and slowly sat down on the couch.

Now to wait for guests to filters through her open door...

Latte had heard about the halloween party and she shared a little teaser of her outfit the night before. Thanks to Shenzi she knew the graves were not real and neither were most of the decorations, after all she wouldn't go to the graves of the dead that would be borish and horrifying and she simply had more class then that. She was almost tempted to go in her non disguise form with her costume since it matched so well.. but if anyone touched her wings she would have probably fought them. She entered the front porch ready to enter.. this place was a little less eerie then where she lived now even with decorations  
(3 )

Jasper couldn't help but feel a certain way about this time of year. Not just because the amount of stuff that happens during the last few months of the year, but also because right now is prime spooky time! He came in through the back door, before speaking. "Hey El! I'm gonna assume that the party is all set up now and stuff?" He went to sit down next to the couch when he noticed a person at the door. "Oh, hi! Welcome to the Spooky Party Place!"

Jasper found a magic pin on the floor.  
Eleanor shifted so she could offer their guest a smile. "Welcome, welcome. Happy Halloween- I love your outfit!"

Salem had spent the last two hours getting her and Vondila ready for the party. The costumes were done and fit them both so well but make-up and final touches took time. Walking there was a bit of a pain but they had gotten ready in her dorm and not at home. That way less walking to the house. Cause she might be able to walk in heals but that far without a proper heal support will kill her. The clopping of the hooves on the ground made her happy, it really sounded like she had real hooves. Getting to the house she smiled. This was her first collage party. She picked up Lilac from her shoulder. "Hey I don't know who all will be there so until we know its only us you can either stay outside or hide in the pocket in Von's wings." Lilac lifted of her hands and flew under the wing cape Vondila was wearing.  
"I'll be in here." She called once she got in the little pocket Salem had hid in there. 

Vondila shivered as Lilac flew up her back. Her wings flicking on her back as she crawled into the pocket. "Lets do this." She looped her arm around her twin's and pulled them inside. Looking around the place was really nicely decorated. "Shit didn't think a collage party would look this nice." 

Salem bumped her twin a bit. "Shhh, don't be a dork." She grinned at her twin sister.  
(19)

Sae got a purple chocolate from inside a skull

Jasper pocketed the little pin he saw on the ground, before looking at the other people who arrived. "Yeah, you can thank Eleanor for that! Pretty much almost all of this was her doing." He twiddled his thumbs. "Oh also! I really like your guys outfits, the coordination worked out pretty well!"

Eleanor stood up, wiping off her skirt. "Just let me know if you need anything, I'm happy to be a good host." She nodded sagely, veil moving with her.

Latte blinks and looks around as more people enter, she was still on the porch as the twins seemingly passed her. Latte looked somewhat amazed at how the party worked "Oh wow" The fairy mumbled under her breath.  
"Thank you for the welcome! And thanks for the compliment, I simply had to get the prettiest outfit I could!" She said entering the living room finally She did not know what to do at a human party.  
(10)

Salem notices a chocolate sitting in a skull and grabs it. She didn't want it now so she pocketed it for later. "Thanks for having a party Eleanor." She smiles at the girl. Hearing that someone said they wanted to be in the prettiest outfit they could, she turns to see a girl in a off white cool dress with feathers in her hair and in general a ballerina look. "I love your dress. Where did you get it?" She stepped closer to look at the craftsmanship of it. Oh wow this was impressively well done.

Vondila nodded at the hosts taking note of what Salem called her. Feeling her twin leave her side she looked over and saw her twin gushing over clothes. Well that was normal. "So this is what the student housing looks like on the inside." She half said to herself. "Honestly less cobwebs then I thought it would have." She joked a bit as she noticed those fake cobwebs everywhere.

Eleanor couldn't help a giggle at that. "Well, you're welcome to come stare at my cobwebs anytime. I'll try and put up extra before you get here, if you give me ten minutes warning. Don't want to disappoint my guests."

He chuckled at the cobwebs joke. "Yeah, there's a lot of stuff here even without the spooky stuff!" Jasper poked a skeleton in the nose.

Tami adjusted her costume, and headed in to the house. She hadn't been to a Halloween party... since last year. She was pretty excited. She had put together some sort of sexy looking werewolf costume, but she had more skin exposed, then costume put on. That was the point of the costume though. Got to be gay. She headed towards the kitchen, wanting to see if there were any snacks.  
( 16 )

Latte blinked at the compliments she got " Ah.. a person ordered it for me so I am not quite sure where it came from exactly. I just know it was very hard to get... if you dont have the right connections! do not worry about the feathers though they are all faux as it would be a tragedy to hurt poor birds like this" The girl said ... she honestly didn't know where it came from she got it in the mail after telling her family she needed a dress in such a short amount of time.. thank god for being a countess am I right hahha.

Tami finds a purple chocolate sitting on top of the counter, seemingly with her name on it

Jasper nodded, this was an ok amount of people. "There's a lot of stuff around, actually! Oh, maybe I could show some of it to you guys!" He made way towards the kitchen not checking to see if anyone even followed him, and seeing Tami in there, waved. "Oh hi! Welcome to the Funny Bones Area."

Tami waver back. Happy to see someone that she knew. "Bones?" She asked. "Where?"

Another student entered the scene, they were wearing a sheet with two holes cut out for eyes.. they seemed to be energetic when moving they had heard about the halloween party and was interested in joining in. She hopped onto the porch looking around curiously "whoa they have bones?" she mumbled looking at a skeleton on the porch.  
(13)

He shrugged. "I don't know, but they're here! Somewhere! Maybe the cabinet?" He peeked into a random door. Nope, no bones there. "I mean, there was a skeleton near the porch, but that's not in the Funny Bones Area, so..." Jasper put his hands on his knees, glancing around. "Might have to rename the area then, if that's the case."

Ula walked to Eleanor's house arm in arm with Velma, to help keep the shorter Ace upright. She waved at the other partygoers as she entered, righting her witch hat after a moment. (4)

Velma pulled away from Ula to bounce over to Eleanor's side, so she could hug her friend enthusiastically.  
"Hey E!! Sorry we're late!!" (8)

Shenzi finally poked her head out of the bathroom, and lit up upon seeing everyone gathered. The party started!! She made her way over to Latte, glancing to make sure she'd slicked her hair back right. Okay, cool. She looked like a proper Greaser, all she needs is one of those kickass cars, or a moterbike. Perhaps made of chrome.... (19)

Shenzi found a Strength Pin on the floor

Latte saw Shenzi approach her in a more Greaser like outfit. She did the normal human thing of waving. normal human. "Hello there" she said with a light smile, this party seemed to be boring to her so far. But perhaps it would be fun.... she floofed out her skirt just a little more "You look like a darling tonight. Nice job on the outfit." Latte said being polite.

Jasper waved at the new people who entered before turning back to Tami. "What do you think would be a good spooky name for this?" He gestured at the kitchen area. "Maybe something ghost related?"

Shenzi grinned, baring her teeth in a 'smile'. It apparently isn't a threat display, though sometimes it can still be one? She's looking into it.  
"Thank you! I asked Eleanor for help, she's very knowledgeable about many things. She showed me this gel you can use to keep your hair out of your face!" Shenzi leaned a little closer, whispering.  
"Humans have such odd inventions, I'm really curious about these 'hair products'."

Latte nodded at Shenzi, so it seemed they got human help huh? "You did well then doing that, I ended up getting it ordered from home. It smells .. weird?" she said sniffing the gel slightly.. not very fun to smell. Not like the strawberry shampoo she was able to get for her own hair.. she will admit she likes the strawberry shampoo.  
She listened to the other girls whisper and nodded " they do have weird inventions, if you would like to try another one I have this strawberry shampoo, you cant eat it but it makes you smell good " She whispered back to Shenzi

"Hmmm.. maybe something kitchen related. Like a fridge ghost?" She suggested.

"Ooh yeah yeah, or like, 'The Cauligeist Area'!" He laughed at his own little joke. "Get it? Cause like, Poltergeists are ghosts and- and cauliflower is a type of food that people eat. Do you get it? Please tell me you get it." Jasper gave a sheepish grin.

"Strawberry? Oh, I'll have to pass." Shenzi shook her head.  
"Autumn fae like me, and some summers or springs, we're burned by red berries."

Latte blinked hearing Shenzi was burned by red berries " it isn't real strawberry, but I get not taking the risk." the girl shrugged, she should have remembered autumn fae and some other fae were affected by red berries. "Oh i know one that is coconut " she said "I only learned what the coconut was recently and they are these sweet things that are white powdery they are in a few candies, very nice!" she whispered

Tami pauses for a second, thinks about the joke, and then laughs. "Oh! Yeah! I get it. That's a good one."

Shenzi hummed.  
"Oh! I know what coconuts are. They're brown shells with white stuff inside. And they have milk, somehow? I don't understand why it's milk and not juice, as they're a type of plant not an animal..."

Jasper nodded, pleased. "Maybe we should name more rooms. That'd be fun." Plus, it would give both of them a reason to interact with other people. Build connections. Make alliances. That kind of stuff.

"Ok! What's the next room?" Tami asked, looking around. She hadn't really played attention to the layout of the house.

"Well..." He trailed off, getting up to go see what was near. He opened a door to reveal a room with only a desk and chair in it, aside from some Halloween decorations that had been put there. (4)

Tami follows after Jasper, into the next room. "Hm.. this is a little plain. It looks like some sort if study room. You could bored to deathhhh." She says, trying to make the last words sounds spooky.  
( 16 )

Tami finds a chocolate wrapped in black paper

Arriving at the front patio, Elsie rubbed her arms for warmth despite being bundled up in a fluffy jumper, hat, uggs and gloves, the chilly October air clung to her as she arrived at the decked out condo.  
"Well, time to socialize" She huffed to herself stepping in.  
(1)

Salem had just kinda been sitting on couch for a bit with her twin. She had stumbled a while back and wasn't really ready to fall, well ever. The hooves were a great idea but she should have practiced walking more. She was sitting next to her twin so she could just slip some snacks to Lilac every once and awhile. She tried to get her little friend to stay home but she wouldn't wanting to see more things humans do and not wanting to leave her alone just incase something happened. 

Vondila had wondered off to get snacks after her twin nearly fell but now was sitting next to her with a shrinking plate of food. "Sae you ready to move around again?" She bumped her twin. Salem wasn't the out going party person but when they were together at something it was far more relaxing for her.

Ula finally spotted one of her kids- her roomie besides! And someone pretty familiar (and just plain pretty) next to her. She'd know Sae had a twin but... where has this Angel been? She makes her way over to perch on the arm of rhe couch next Sae.  
"Hey Roomie! There you are. Velma and I were a little late, she couldn't figure out how to walk in platforms at first."

"Yeah, and then your corpse will be stuck working for eternityyy. Kind of like a office job." He scratched the side of his neck. "You think Corpse Cavern would be a bit too on the nose or?"

Latte nodded at Shenzi "Yeah I had tried one recently. Although I don't quite understand either, they are in this candy called almond joy, they are sweet but I enjoy them a little." She told Shenzi while thinking about others " How are you enjoying your time at college?" she asked

Opening the door awkwardly, she peered into the front room (living room?) spotting a pair of thematic twins and one of the Team Leaders, she shuffled inside and went straight for the snack table.  
(6)

Salem smiled at her roommate. Ula was great to be with and honestly she was still shocked that she hadn't seen Vondila sneak into their dorm yet. She laughed at the comment about platforms. "I can walk in heals and platforms but I should have actually worn these hooves more to get used to them. She lifted her leg a bit to show the custom shoes. "By the way this is my twin Von." 

Vondila looked at Ula, she had been shown a couple picks of the girl but damn she was nicer in person. "Hello, honestly shocked we haven't met yet. I was starting to think Sae wanted you all to herself." She said with a dramatic sigh before feeling Lilac kick her for leaning back a bit to much. She loved the little fairy but she wished she didn't have to hide on her back like this.

Ula snickered.  
"I was starting to think she was hiding you from me!" She fixes her hat again, and winks at Von.  
"It's nice to meet you. I love your costumes, you went all out. I kinda just gave up after finishing Velma's." She points to where the other Ace is standing next to Eleanor still, humming and watching the party go by. The Cure Felice costume was a lot of work, but the only thing Ula wished she'd done better was making Velma's hair a little brighter a pink. For koolaid it's a pretty decent job, though.

Salem snorted. "Von is the one that's sneaky here, she's gotten into our dorm without you ever noticing her." She smiled at the complement on the costumes. "Thanks, I start really early on Halloween costumes. Like planning starts in June and sewing starts in July." She explained. Looking over she saw the costume the other ace was wearing. "That looks really great Ula. I just have three full costumes to make every year so I plan early. Also one little one for Lilac." She explained. The small fairy poked her head out her name being said and waved at Ula before popping back behind Von. 

Vondila rolled her eyes. "If I can't be sneaky that I wouldn't be very good magician now would I." She shivered at feeling Lilac pop out and go back in. Looking at her twin. "Next year you get the pocket." She stated not liking the wings and little hands on her back. "Hey, I think you look wonderful tonight. Always love a gay witch." She said with a smile.

Ula preened.  
"Thank you! I do my best." She huffs.  
"I know I said this the first time you mentioned 3 costumes but. God that's so many! I tap out at 2, honestly. I didn't actually help with E's or D's this year, but. I'm usually at least a consultant/accessory maker for all of us. Coordination is sometimes key." She smiles at Von.  
"Maybe now that I know you're sneaking in I can catch you. Peach would probably be willing to help." The pink fairy poked her head out from underneath Ula's hat, and grinned at Sae before disappearing again.

Shenzi had been thinking for a while.  
"I like it. This is my first time out of the forest, ever, and it already feels very worthwhile!"

Salem nodded. "If you need an extra hand next year just give me a call. Von and I always match and our grantie always wants spooky and comfy." She explained. Seeing Peach she was kinda glad to have brought Lilac it was good she wasn't the only one. 

"Oh I would like to have a challenge. Its been getting boring just getting in with no problem." Vondila said with a grin. "Though what will you do if you catch me?" She had a cocked smile and a raised eyebrow. It was harder to tell in the mood lighting and make-up but her face had definitely turned a little darker.

Ula hummed.  
"I'd love the help, it's been such a chore being the only one who knows how to dress anyone." She sighs dramatically, before smirking at Von.  
"Oh, but Miss Angel, that would be telling."

Latte mentally zoned until Shenzi spoke again.  
" It is good you think that, we all will probably be here for quite awhile. Ah are you hungry I heard there were some dishes in the kitchen area" Tbh latte had never been in a kitchen.. ever if she goes in it would probably be a disaster.

Salem sighed, she didn't need this level of shit next to her. "Hey all I ask that you either stay quite or tell me to leave for the night." She stated flatly. 

Vondila grinned at the response hearing her twin complain though was amusing. "Sae I know the rules. It can happen but you hearing the details is weird cause we're identical. I know I know." She poked her twin a bit. "My beautiful ace sister."

Ula laughed.  
"Didn't I tell you, Sae? I'm Ace too. But yeah, I won't tell you any details. It doesn't hurt to flirt a little, yeah?" She winks, and twirls a bit of hair in front of her ear.  
"That sounds good to you, Von?"

Shenzi hummed.  
"Oh! I'm doing culinary school, I know how kitchens work. C'mon boss!" Shenzi drags her superior to the kitchen. (18)

Shenzi finds a Magic Pin on the floor

"Hmmm I'm not sure. I want to say ghost of homework.. but is that spooky enough?" She asked. "I would hate to die while doing homework.."

Salem nodded. "Sorry forgot." She sighed. "Flirting romance all fine don't mind hearing that stuff." She said with a smile. She was willing to explore someone a bit physically and kisses on some part of her were great but that was her limit. 

Vondila smiled in agreement. "Yeah thats fine by me. Flirting is always fun." She wasn't much of a flirt with people outside of performances, cause men tip better when she flirts and shows a little more skin, it was weird and gross but as long as they didn't touch she didn't care. "An ace ace then? So are you the Ace of Ace or just a double Ace?" She asked.

"Yeah true." He put his hand on his side. "I mean... Corpsework, maybe? It's spooky creepy and captures the death by boredom part of it, I think."

"Ace Diamond, that's basically the Acest Ace besides Spades. Though I'm the only one who's Asexual. So the Acest Ace, by default." She huffed.  
"They get so mad when I bring it up!" She tips her hat back a bit, smiling at Sae.  
"If I ever push too far just pinch me, okay? I make a lot of jokes about stuff without really thinking about them. They're not things I actually think about, y'know?"

Latte looked at Shenzi somewhat impressed.  
"Culinary school, you are probably going to have better training then the people who work at home then. Hmm alright then lets go to the Kitchen" she said when she was pulled along by Shenzi she blinked like did I give you permission to touch me, she was taken aback slightly by this.  
(2)

Salem nodded. "Yeah of course. I'm not afraid of telling people when they go to far so no need to worry about that." 

Vondila leaned back a bit and slipped a card from a pocket in her cape. "So the ace of diamonds." She leaned over and reached up to Ula's head and then tapped her ear. "I had a feeling you were a diamond." She brought her hand back holding the ace of diamonds towards her. "It was just stuck behind your ear." She winked.

Shenzi let's Latte go as soon as they're in the kitchen, pocketing the green pin next to the blue one she'd found earlier.  
"So whatcha hungry for, boss? If you don't see it I can try ta make it!"

Ula flushes a little, but she smiles as she glances over the card.  
"Really? It wasn't the diamond-shaped earrings or anything?" She smiles at Von.  
"You've got a good eye, V2."

Latte was grateful to be let go of, although she thought of Shenzi as a friend, she didn't allow anyone to touch her without her permission... at least latte didn't snap on the poor energetic friendo. When she was asked what she was hungry for she thought for a few seconds, she had been having to get food for herself lately which was new.. as most of the time she just ate what was given to her at home. "I heard about this food called mac'n'cheese, it sounded interesting to try. Do you know what it tastes like?" she asked curious to know what she would say.

Salem rolled her eyes at this flirting. Her twin using her tricks to impress others was always amusing to watch. Well she did like to watch her tricks so that always made up for things.

Vondila smirked. "I might be able to pull something more shinny if I get to know you better. The better I know someone the more lavish things I can find in them."

"Cheese! Whatever kind you make it with. The 'mac' part refers to macaroni, a specific type of noodle. They're lil elbow shapes." Shenzi bounces over to the fridge, to pull out a tupperware container half full of melted cheddar cheese and elbow noodles.  
"I made this yesterday! We can heat it up and you can try it? The only bad part is it's not got any meat in it."

Ula hummed, and twirled her hair a little more.  
"I'll be sure to let you find out more."

Latte listened to the interesting description of the food "So... people make these ... I wonder how the little pasta elbows are made..." She mumbled curiously. She watched as Shenzi bounced over to the fridge and took out the tupperware container, when the girl said she made it yesterday Latte looked horrified " Old food? .. no no no I will be fine. I can go get something to eat later." The girl said not wanting to eat like a boar. OLD food ha like you would ever catch her eating that.

Salem picked up some more snacks from the plate and handed some to Lilac and ate some for herself. 

Vondila smiled. "Well then you'll need this." She twisted the card in between her hands and then brought it up and kissed the corner of it and held it out to Ula. There was a phone number on it as well the lipstick from the kiss.

Ula's cheeks flushed a little. She took the card, and grabbed Von's hand to kiss her knuckles, leaving a pink mark there.  
"I don't have anything physical to give you, but a token nonetheless." She dug her phone out of a pocket hidden in the folds of her skirt, and entered the number. What could she say? A gay has needs.

Shenzi pouted.  
"If you say so. Eleanor made it all this morning, lemme know if you like anything!"

Latte felt somewhat bad but she was no commoner, she would not be eating old food!! " And I do say so!" The girl stated with a small huff. " Hmm the food on the tables.." she mumbled thinking about it before pointing at a pumpkin pie "What is this? " she asked not sure of its contents. She could only tell from the smell that there was some cinnamon in it.

Tami nods. "Yeah. I think that's a good one. I bet the other rooms will be wayyy spookier." At least she hoped. She headed towards the living room, turning back to see if Jasper was following her.  
( 7 )

Salem watched this and just stood up. "Okay I need snacks." It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, it was more she couldn't handle her twin right now without gagging. Sister's man it was weird. She walked up to the snack table and grabbed a can of pop. 

Vondila flushed at the kiss. "Well this is all I need for now." She smiled and then looked over when her twin got up. "Ah, my sister is a dork and I can't watch this anymore." She commented as her twin left.

Ula laughed.  
"I understand her." She smiled.  
"But I just like flirting with you, sugar." 

Shenzi nodded.  
"Okay. That's pie! Pumpkin specifically, those big orange gourds. It's usually spiced or sweetened, I don't really like it, there's not enough meat in pies. Unless it's a meat pie! I wanna make a meat pie...."

Jasper followed her back into the living room. "Yeah, Eleanor did most of the decorating so hopefully it pays off." As they got there he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, this is like, the Spooky Party Place! Cause this is where most people end up being." (7)

Salem opened her drink and took a long sip before grabbing some random food item and eating it. She wasn't sure what it was but it was good.

Vondila snorted. "Yeah glad your her roomie then. Well I'm glad to hear that. I feel like there will be more to come."

Latte listened to the description and nodded.  
"Ah so it is made out of Pumpkin... and has spices.. I would like to try it" she said thinking about it before hearing Meat pie " And I would like to try that Meat pie you are talking about, that sounds good also." she said nodding, was she being greedy? Maybe.

Ula blew Von a kiss.  
"Well, can't have fun without a little mingling. See you around, Angel." She stands up, and tips her hat.  
"I'll keep an eye out for you~"

Shenzi hums.  
"I will need to find some recipes. And make it. Perhaps... in two days? How does that sound, Boss? So I have time to fail and give you the perfect version."

Latte listened to Shenzi  
"Recipes alright... Hmm two days.. That sounds alright.. I should not have much planned.. It sounds good.. May I come and watch how it is done? I have not seen someone cook before." She said looking at Shenzi with some curiosity.

Reese in her sheet with an eye hole costume finally entered the livingroom. Was what she was wearing a costume.. yes.... did it look weird.. probably.... was it the first time making an outfit.. yup.  
She was curious about the human party, she walked in, in her sheet with a smile.. not like anyone could see it.... but she was a happy doggo, not bearing her teeth because she was angry.. if she had her tail right now it would be doing the wagging.... maybe she could leave and come in as a pupper instead? she debated it  
(livingroom, failed to get anything)

Dani stepped across the threshold slowly, whistling lowly as she looked around. Eleanor always did go out of her way when it came to these things... She smiled slowly, hiking Mocha higher up on her hip. She could see Velma further in, leaning on Eleanor, and wandered their direction. "I brought your daughter." She cracked a smile, the corgi in her grip wiggling furiously with want to get to her mother. Not that Dani would let him down, Eleanor had a bit of a habit of... well, being generous with her chocolates. "Lovely party."  
(6)

Megumi followed after the girl with the dog, waving at the puppy before drifting. So pretty... everything in the house looked really good. Had she ever been to a halloween party before?  
(11)

Eleanor patted Velma's hand gently, leaning her head on the other girl's shoulder. "You're messing up my ve-il~" She singsongs to her friend, then giggles.

Shenzi grinned.  
"It'll be the best thing you've ever had, boss, or my name isn't Carnivora." She winks, and glances at the snack table.  
"So anything look good besides the pie?" She didn't know what was on the pizzas, but everything else looked pretty unappetizing.

Makoto stepped into the party, trenchcoat billowing behind him dramatically. He really ought to think about wearing one of these more often, it's kind of a rush. He takes a sip of his slushie, and steps up next to the girl in the blue schoolgirl's uniform. (12)

Velma grabbed a handful of Eleanor's veil and yanked on it.  
"Oh yeah? That better?"

Tami nods. "This area is pretty spooky." She turned around the room, looking at it. "I wonder where the skeletons are.... didn't someone mention buying them on the forums?"

Megumi noticed a fake hand holding a cup out of the corner of her eye, and plucks it up to take a big sip. Was that a blue slushie? Too quickly, the brainfreeze hits and she yelps, rubbing her temple.

Eleanor yelped and yanked on one of Velma's braids. "Ow!"

Velma yelps right back, and shoves Eleanor away.  
"Okay okay! Mean! You're so mean to me!!" She checks to make sure her braid didn't start coming loose.

Makoto stood there for a moment. She just. Stole his drink.  
"Um. Excuse me?"

Latte looked at the girl, is that the species name but she smiled.. you got an actual smile and slight laugh out of her. " Alright alright, good luck the chefs at home are quite good none the less though. " she said with the smile.  
"Hmm. I am not sure.. any suggestions Miss culinary student?" she asked thinking unsure about it.

Megumi slowly looked at the person talking... was that the 'fake' hand? She handed him the slushy back, face burning. "I- I am so sorry, I thought you were a drink stand and- ow ow ow brainfreeze!"

Salem popped another snack in before walking around to actually talk to others. She had no idea were to start. Slipping into the kitchen she looked around.  
(5)

Vondila noticed her twin leave and now that Ula had left she didn't know what todo. "psst. Lilac how are ya doing?" She asked softly.  
"Good." Was what she got in response. "Stop leaning back please."  
"Yeah of course." She muttered before standing up and stretching a bit. Now what should she do.

Shenzi hummed, and popped open one of the pizza boxes. Pineapple and Bacon!! She grins.  
"I can eat this entire pizza." She glances at Latte.  
"Would you like to try it first, Prettybird?"

Makoto took his drink back, though he couldn't help but snort. Braimfreeze, indeed.  
"It's okay. Uh. I'm sorry about that." He smiles a little.  
"Nice costume?"

Eleanor laughed, looking to the angel next to them. "Was I mean, dear?" She asked Vondila.

Megumi swallowed. "Thanks, I'm..." She trailed off, taking him in. "Admiring the coincidence?" She cracked a smile and shifted to place a hand on her hip. "Have any big fun lately, big boy?"

Latte watched as Shenzi opened up the pizza box, it was pinapple and bacon.. it smelled really good " no.. no- " her stomach growled ".. there is nothing bad in there right?" she questioned concerned.. ".. Alright yes I would like to try it!" she said after debating it, she was now being called prettybird as well which made her slightly poof out her chest in pride.

Makoto flushed a little. She was... Veronica.  
"Want me to... Fight for You, beautiful?"

Megumi ran her fingers down the side of his flannel. "Depends. Got any tips for a Dead Girl Walking?"

Makoto's blush darkened.  
"Don't break my bed?" How was this happening. 

Shenzi's grin widened, and she grabbed a plate to serve Latte a slice of pizza on.  
"Here Boss!"

Megumi patted his chest gently. "No promises." She felt her own blush take over and broke into giggles. "I'm sorry, I had to."

Latte accepted the Pizza as she was served and took the plate. She looked at the pizza curious and tried it out.."yummy" the fairy mumbled under her breath before "This is will do just fine. The taste could be better... but it will do." she said eating a few more bites of the pizza in a somehow graceful way.

"Oh yeah..." Jasper scratched at his neck. "I think I saw one of them in here?" He walked towards the place he first sat down in, snatching a can of soda from the snack table, before pointing at a plastic skeleton laying in the corridor. "Found it!"


End file.
